


Sweetness & Smoke

by WindStainedDreams



Series: How to Spin a Tale [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, I went with "how many rarepairs can I shove into here while I make them have an orgy", Multi, My own personal NaNo Hell, NaNoWriMo 2016, One Word Prompts, The answer is apparently "THAT MANY", Wind swears she's normal but we all know she's not, a fic a day, its a cozy place, ladies having fun, rarepairs hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Anna has something for the women of the camp, and that something leads to many a sweetness.





	

All of the women were gathered together in Sumia’s tent, because it was the largest.  Anna had told them to come to the queen’s tent after the evening meal and bath time, but nothing more.  The trickster-merchant had said that she had a special surprise for them, something one of her sisters had brought over from across the sea that she thought the Shepherds would like.  She’d gotten it after the battle in Port Ferox, before the disaster at Carrion Isle.  They were all waiting for the redheaded merchant to arrive with whatever it was that she was bringing, milling around and enjoying a break after a resounding victory against a band of roaming Risen earlier in the day.  Needless to say, they were varying degrees of intrigued and impatient as they waited. 

 

Cherche, their newest female member, was engrossed in talking to Maribelle, probably about Duke Virion.  His recent and sudden reappearance had shaken up some of the younger Shepherds and unbalanced a few of the rest, leaving a slightly awkward air in the mess tent or barracks if that ponce of an archer was around (Vaike should not be allowed to name new recruits, ever.  It resulted in nicknames like Duke Ponce, and that was considered a good name).  Maribelle had never trusted him, especially since he had disappeared so suddenly after Chrom and Sumia’s wedding, and was now very likely on an information gathering spree of the most vicious sort.  Tharja had agreed with Maribelle’s mistrust of Virion at the time of his disappearance and even more so at his return, citing bad omens, and nobody liked agreeing with Tharja.  Lissa was, as ever, at Maribelle’s side, listening to tales of a faraway land with the rapture of the young and sheltered who still believed in fairy tales. 

 

Sumia and Sully were picking the dirt from under their fingernails, as tending to their mounts always left traces of the work they did no matter how hard they scrubbed.  Cordelia sat beside them, tending her own hands, the central brazier giving off light and much needed heat.  The three riders sat in silence, watching their fellows mingle. 

 

Tharja sat on a chest next to a smaller brazier.  Ylisse was cold enough for her, and now they were on the coast of Ferox awaiting the ships and men to be ready to set sail across the Wide Sea.  The Plegian dark mage was even shorter tempered than usual and nobody bothered her as she sulked in the near shadows, somehow dark around her even as she sat near the fire.  Panne was off by herself as well, playing with her hair in what was probably some kind of grooming of her long ears, but made her look younger and more girlish than what she usually showed to the humans.  It was probably why her back was to the group, the awkwardness and anticipation enough to rattle even the Taguel. 

 

Nowi, Olivia and Miriel were around a third brazier, Miriel giving some kind of lecture to the two women who were probably not really listening.  Maybe Nowi was, but the little manakete was also just as likely imagining chasing butterflies.  Olivia seemed even shier than usual, and kept glancing at the newcomer, a light flush heating her skin, either from embarrassment or the heat of the fire, or both. 

 

That the women were all together in one tent was slightly unusual; most nights the women would end up spending time with their smaller groups or their husbands, and so such a meeting as this, where every woman was present, was not commonplace.  Anna’s request that no men be present was also slightly out of the ordinary, and hopefully none of the men would get too nosey and come snooping.  Anna had tried to convince Tharja to put a hex on the tent to keep the men away, but whether or not the dark mage had agreed was anybody’s guess.  It was also possible the dark haired woman had simply cast some kind of hex anyway, one that would instead _attract_ the men to the tent once Anna arrived. 

 

The evening meal had passed, the sun had set.  The minutes dragged on, night falling completely as sleep settled over most of the camp.  It wasn’t long before the guards changing shifts could be heard around the camp’s perimeter.  The small clusters of women shifted, until eventually most people had dragged all three braziers to the centre of the tent, bringing chairs and chests with them to sit and rest.  Even Tharja pulled up her seat and shared it with Miriel and Lissa.  The blonde princess was resting her head on the mage’s shoulder, unbothered by the hat still covering the dark red hair.  The position was clearly familiar and comfortable to both women, having found a way to settle into each other’s space without intruding.  Panne had a place to sit next to Sully but paced a distance away where the table had been moved to the side for the seats, clearly growing ever more restless and impatient.  Anna still hadn’t arrived. 

 

Eventually a shadow moved across the walls of the tent, projected from the guards’ torches and the campfires stationed along the paths through camp.  Pale deft fingers slid along the knots at the door and Anna slipped in, tying the flaps closed again before turning to face the assembled women.  Maribelle glared, but her best friend perked up, lifting her head and smiling in welcome, as bright and cheerful as ever.  The abrupt motion knocked Miriel’s hat, but she didn’t even lift her eyes from her notebook to correct the way it perched on her head, sighing faintly at her lover’s antics.  Panne stopped her pacing and growled low in her throat, approaching the merchant angrily.  Sully caught her hand and pulled her back, dragging the Taguel into her seat.  The red haired paladin kept her hand around the other woman’s, leaning her shoulder into hers and matching her breathing to the beast’s, eventually feeling Panne relax.  The rest of the assembled ladies shifted restlessly themselves, eager to see what mysteries Anna had made them wait for and judge if they were worthy. 

 

Anna observed them all with a smile, proud that they’d done as she had asked.  She carried a small basket into the firelight and set it down on a tall stool beside the braziers, checking that each had a grate over the open flames.  She knew how to build anticipation in a crowd, and her entrance had soothed enough of the ruffled feathers that she had bought herself some time for the show she wanted to put on for them. 

 

“Ladies, thank you for coming.  I would like to start our night together by pairing you all up with someone else for this experience.  Lissa and Miriel, you are obviously together, as are Sully and her bunny.”  Panne glared at the merchant but stayed where she was, fingers still twined tightly with the red haired paladin’s.  If anyone or anything could hold the Taguel back, it was Sully’s fierce determination.  Sully’s short red hair almost bristled against Panne’s darker locks, the two holding each other in check even if they wanted to rattle the trickster’s cage a bit and see if she liked that.   

 

Anna scanned around the room, continuing “Cordelia and Tharja, why don’t you take a seat together as well, right there, next to the fire?  Excellent.  Lady Maribelle and Lady Sumia, why don’t you both take that lovely futon right there, it will be most comfortable for you to sit on.” 

 

Sumia moved to comply, trying to keep her distance on the futon because things were still strained between her and her blonde lover now that Sumia’s and Maribelle’s daughters had appeared.  While Chrom accepted Sumia’s relationship with Maribelle, and Maribelle knew Chrom needed a wife, things were awkward at the moment.  It wasn’t as if Robin could provide Chrom with an heir, however.  And providing Robin with an heir was a duty that fell to Maribelle in a fair exchange of partners and responsibilities.  A beautiful blonde troubadour had been found in some ruins not too long ago to prove just how well the arrangement worked.  Sumia having a child with Chrom had definitely wounded her blonde lover’s heart, as much as the healer having a child with the tactician had wounded Sumia’s.  Sumia wasn’t sure what to do about the mess war had brought into their lives, however, seeing as she couldn’t look one of her lovers in the eye anymore and their husbands were no better off when it came to talking to each other about what had happened. 

 

They each shifted nervously, too caught up in the tension between them to hear Anna pair Nowi with herself.  They turned to the rest of the tent’s occupants in time to see Olivia moving towards Cherche, who smirked and patted the seat next to her with a knowing glint in her eye that made the dancer flush.  Olivia stumbled in a display usually reminiscent of the brown-haired Pegasus rider, and Cherche caught her before she tumbled into the flames of the brazier near them and lit the whole tent on fire.  Olivia’s face matched the rose of Cherche’s hair as she sat down, pressed almost completely against the wyvern rider because their stool was really meant for one.  The flush extended beyond Olivia’s cheeks and down past her collar, a line Cherche was not afraid to trace with her eyes before putting her arm around the lithe woman and stroking absently at the exposed skin of her hip.  Olivia wouldn’t stand a chance against Cherche’s seduction, and Anna was pleased. 

 

Lissa had gone back to resting her head on Miriel’s shoulder, tipping the pointed hat back into place before trying to subtly still the scratching of the pen as Miriel made note of everyone’s reactions to their partners for the moment, but with little success.  Lissa chuckled at Olivia’s discomfort, but also checked for her healing staff to be nearby just in case something like that fall really did happen.  Miriel continued to mouth notes softly to herself as she wrote, somehow taking everything in at once. 

 

“Now that that’s all settled, thank you ladies for your cooperation, I can finally show you what my sister brought back over from her trips beyond the frigid Northern Seas.  In lands far stranger than our own, people are governed by their base desires.  They indulge in rituals to enhance all of life’s beauty and tonight we can share in one such ritual ourselves.  When a woman in the dark lands gets married, the tribes’ women gather to perform this sacred rite to ease the maiden into womanhood with her husband…” Anna went on, selling the sales pitch with practiced ease even if it was a first time performance, watching for the wide eyes and blushes that signaled she was selling it well.  More than one eye sparkled with anticipation, and that was what Anna was hoping for. 

 

Anna pulled some wrapped bundles out of her basket, laying most atop the wicker and bringing one to present it to her captive audience. 

 

“We begin with these golden fruits, meant to show prosperity in life and love.  Each pair shall take one and cut it in half, removing the stone inside.” As Anna relayed the instructions, she passed the small fruit around to the waiting partners.  They all marveled at the soft, fuzzy texture of the fruit’s skin, how vivid and sweet the colour and the smell was as it was cut open.  Some of the women were still not fully aware that they were about to perform a ritual meant to increase their sexual urges, but those that had that inkling were showing charmingly mixed reactions.  Above all, every woman was willing to keep going, which meant that Anna was hopefully in for a fun night as well as testing her newest product. 

 

“Place the stone in the coals of the fire, and rest the halves face down onto the grill to roast slowly.”  Each of the partners complied, Nowi splitting her fruit with Anna who placed her half on the grill in front of her before continuing with the next product she had. 

 

“Next, we will each take some of this honey, enhanced with spices that are said to make every part of you tingle in anticipation.”  Anna couldn’t resist a wink here, and the ladies watching her chuckled and flushed, finally cottoning on in their entirety.  “I have several small pots, it is precious so be careful with it and make sure that most of it stays on the roasting fruit for full effect.  Coat it well on both sides, letting the heat soften the flesh and sweeten the honey.  Each lady shall drip the honey slowly onto the fruit of her partner.  Take turns spooning the spiced honey onto the fruit, else there will be imbalance.”  Anna remembered the directions well, and for a few moments it was near silent in the tent as the women whispered to each other, caught in the mood as they spread honey over the golden fruit roasting on the braziers. 

 

Even the women who were not lovers felt a certain closeness as they listened to what Anna had to say.  Cordelia was carefully dripping honey onto Tharja’s golden fruit, while Tharja stirred the gathered sweetness in the hollow left by the pit, arm brushing against Cordelia’s as she leaned over to reach Cordelia’s half of the treat.  The Plegian traced the rim of the pit’s hollow with what could only be blatant seduction on her mind, watching Cordelia’s eyes widen and her breath catch as Tharja licked the finger that had been toying with the redhead’s piece of fruit.  The red-haired flier seemed to finally be cottoning on to the fact that her fascination wasn’t so one sided.  The hope glittering in her eyes almost made Tharja cackle, but she just hollowed her cheeks around her finger and made sure her tongue traced her lips more slowly than needed when she finally removed the digit with a pop.  The dark mage was certain that by the end of tonight, she’d taste something even sweeter than the spiced honey, and she looked forward to it with an uncharacteristically wide grin. 

 

At last, the small ceramic pots were empty and the fruit soft and drenched in honey.  Some of the ladies were already getting frustrated with the juices and honey covering their fingers, and Anna knew it was time to continue the ritual.  In a soft voice, intimate even, the red haired merchant went on with the tale. 

 

“Now, each of us shall pick up our half of the fruit and feed it to our partner.”

 

Her statement was met with gasps and giggles, the couples more prepared for this than those who had perhaps not yet found their love returned by the woman at her side.  Still, awkward as it was to feed another person, the ladies complied.  At first, it was giggles and curses and frustration. 

 

Then, something changed in the air. 

 

As the women tasted the rich fruit and spiced honey, skin flushed.  Heartbeats picked up, pupils dilated.  Some shivered although there was sweat beading their skin.  They all started to press closer, swaying into each other as if they had partaken of the best wines in Ylisse to excess. 

 

“Everything _tingles_ , Miriel,” mumbled Lissa into her lover’s ear, stickiness catching the fine red hairs against her mouth. 

 

Sumia stared at Maribelle, seeing the glow of honey on her lips and leaned in for a kiss that was returned more easily than either woman expected it would be.   

 

Panne was chewing on Sully’s fingers, nibbling the skin between thumb and pointer with sharp little nips. 

 

“Don’t forget to lick all the sweetness from your partner’s fingers as a thank you for their treat, ladies,” Anna managed to choke out as Nowi’s sucking on her own fingers nearly stole her breath.  Whatever spices the honey had, there was definitely something potent in it.  Anna could barely hold on to the remains of the sales pitch, no easy feat to distract her from the concept of gold, and yet the manakete feeding her fruit was more than enough for the task tonight. 

 

The air was pungent and heavy with spice, exotic and sizzling.  Soon all of the women were kissing their partners, lips slick with the remains of fruit, burning with the pleasure of the moment.  Panting breaths echoed from one end of the tent to the next as couples new and old settled into a more comfortable position to explore each other’s bodies.  None of the ladies protested, none of them even mentioned stopping.  It was as if the honey had a spell and they were all caught in its delicious trap. 

 

Anna, who had never really considered it before, found that Nowi’s hair was absolutely the most beautiful shade of green and could not take her hands out of the strands anymore.  When she could spare a glance at the other women, most were stripping off their clothes, heedless of being surrounded by others.  As distracting as Nowi was being, Anna approved of the skin now on display, lit and gilded by the braziers and she felt herself clench in anticipation. 

 

Cherche had Olivia pinned against her chest face to face, the pink haired woman straddling her lap as the wyvern rider’s calloused hands traced the lines of the dancer’s spine.  It was clear that Cherche was a good kisser; if Olivia’s desperate little gasps were any indication.  And ooh, that flush _could_ spread down her back.  Anna was almost tempted to have a taste of both of them for herself, but Nowi’s tiny tongue had found the spot on her neck that made her melt, and it was all Anna could do to tear her eyes away from the two pink haired ladies.  

 

Lissa and Miriel had gotten even further; Lissa spreading what sweetness was left on her fingers onto Miriel’s lower lips before diving in to lick it off, the mage occupied with kissing Cordelia as Tharja sucked on the Pegasus rider’s nipples.  It seems that boundaries were already being shattered, and the fun had just begun. 

 

Soon enough all of the women had moved to the ground, hastily laying out pillows and blankets, making a border around their nest with the seats they had previously occupied.  While no one abandoned the partner they had begun the evening with, no one stayed with only that woman as passions rose even higher.  Anna was kissing Panne when she thought that she would simply _have_ to make sure some of the remaining honey was kept for her personal collection of goods.  This was way too wonderful an experience to pass up the chance to repeat it. 

 

The women moved together, moaning in pleasure again and again, no one left untouched for long.  Time lost meaning as the ladies enjoyed their passions set free.  Whatever magic was woven by the ritual caught the women up in its blaze, as any last traces of coherent thought seemed to evaporate, rising out of the tent on tendrils of sweetened, spiced smoke. 

 

*****

 

Severa was walking past Sumia’s tent on her way to the kitchen tent, hoping to beg for a cup of tea since she was up so early, and this blasted land was so cold.  Outside the large tent’s flaps lay a small basket, the lid open and seemingly abandoned.  Severa peered into it, checking that no one was around to catch her snooping.  Inside were several tiny pots of something, as well as some kind of strange yellow-orange fruit. 

 

Making sure once again that no one was watching her sneak about the queen’s tent in the grey pre-dawn light, she picked up a handful of the fruits and some of the small clay pots, deciding that Sumia couldn’t possibly have a use for so many of them and therefore wouldn’t miss the few of them Severa was taking.  After all, being the Exalt’s wife probably meant that gifts of this kind were common occurrences.  She slid them into her small satchel and walked away.   

 

Severa was going to share these strange luxuries with the other girls from the future, Kjelle and Lucina and Noire, even Nah and the strange one, Morgan.  They all needed something nice after coming all this way to save the world.  She walked away with her head held high, and couldn’t wait to see just what treasures the past still had for them to discover.  

 

After she had her cup of tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my own personal NaNo hell, and as an introduction to the project, LazyWriterGirl gave me a list of one word prompts for which I would write a fic a day, until I had 30 fics that totaled at least 50,000 words. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, I look forward to all your comments. :) 
> 
> This is for Day 1 - Aphrodisiac


End file.
